Mi hermano mayor
by superatea
Summary: Lo que Sam piensa y siente sobre su hermano.


**MI HERMANO MAYOR**

Tú, mi hermano, no eres como los demás hermanos. En el preciso instante en que yo nací, en tí nació un instinto. Un instinto de protección y de amor incondicional, como el de una loba con su cachorro.

Nuestra madre muerta por un demonio al cumplir yo 6 meses, y nuestro padre, un ex marine siempre ausente por su sed de venganza, fueron las circunstancias que te convirtieron en mi maestro, mi guardián, mi todo. Papá te repetía siempre antes de marcharse: ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? Vigilar a Sammy, respondías.

Fuí tu responsabilidad y prioridad desde el instante en que papá me puso en tus pequeños brazos y te ordenó correr sin mirar atrás aquella trágica noche del fuego. Y no has mirado atrás desde entonces.

Me criaste, hiciste el trabajo que mi padre no hizo, por eso, aquel colgante que guardaba para él por navidad, finalmente fue para tí. Porque era tu nombre el que clamaba cuando caía enfermo o tenía pesadillas. Aunque nuestro padre acudiera en mi ayuda yo era a tí a quien quería.

Porque son tus brazos los que me reconfortan.

-Dean.-

Y tú levantabas tu manta y decías:

-Tráelo aquí papá.-

Y así volvía a dormirme, mientras acariciabas mi pelo susurrando la suave melodía de "hey Jude" a falta de la nana que nunca aprendiste.

En los ojos de nuestro padre un atisbo de celos y derrota, pero también de orgullo por tu trabajo bien hecho. Por un momento, su conciencia le castiga por dejar a un niño a cargo de otro. Me mira, acurrucado contra tí, mis manos aferradas a tu camiseta, una silenciosa advertencia de que no estoy dispuesto a abandonar el lugar más seguro del mundo. En ese momento lo sabe: Ya es tarde, yo te pertenezco. No puede rebatir eso cuando fueron tus brazos los que me esperaban en mis primeros pasos y tu nombre mi primera palabra. Abrumado, lucha por no llorar de tristeza al tener que dar un paso atrás para no invadir tu terreno, asumiendo al fin y con el alma rota el hecho de haber sido relegado de su papel de padre en mi vida.

Tú velabas por mí, pero... ¿Quién velaba por ti Dean?

Nos mudábamos tanto que ninguno tuvimos oportunidad de forjar amistades, solos tu y yo. Siempre. Papá te recrimina que me mimes demasiado.

-Déjalo papá, es sólo un niño.- El sonríe ante eso pues tú tan sólo tienes 10 años.

Recuerdo una vez en una reunión con otros cazadores y papá en casa yo me acerqué a tí porque tenía sueño, me senté en tu regazo y me recosté en tus brazos con mi pulgar en mi boca. Los cazadores rieron y papá se avergonzó, me tiró de tus brazos diciendo que ya era mayor para eso y que me fuera a la cama. Me sentí muy triste y apuesto a que tú también.

Yo te robé tu infancia, sin posibilidad de ser un niño para conservar mi inocencia el mayor tiempo posible cuando la tuya te fue arrebatada de golpe. Mientras papá te enseñaba a disparar, a cargar las armas con los ojos cerrados y a luchar con los puños, tú me enseñabas a montar en bici, a colorear sin salirme y a creer en Papá Noel.

Te negabas a hablar de la muerte de mamá, o del "trabajo" de papá. Me repetías que los monstruos no existen cuando tú ya habías empezado tu formación para luchar contra ellos. Hasta que un día mi innata curiosidad rompió tu paciencia y me lo contaste todo. Esa noche lloré hasta caer dormido, y tú lloraste lágrimas silenciosas a escondidas, a solas, porque para los Winchester, los sentimientos y el dolor son algo que hay que ocultar, ya que son signos de debilidad.

Tanta responsabilidad sobre tus jóvenes hombros te obligaron a madurar demasiado rápido. Lo siento mucho.

Casi siempre dormíamos juntos aunque hubiera 2 camas, mi cuerpo encajando perfectamente en tu pecho por la fuerza de la costumbre, pretendías ofenderme llamándome maldito peluche, pero tu brazo acercándome a tí contradecía tus palabras, y supe que tú necesitabas aferrarte a alguien tanto o más que yo, nunca te quise más que en ese momento. Hasta que un día me viste demasiado mayor y aquello se volvió "raro". Cuando los abrazos fueron sustituidos por varoniles palmadas en la espalda te eché tanto de menos… supongo que tanto como tú a mí, pero ambos moriríamos antes de decirlo en voz alta.

Mi rebeldía desde la adolescencia por nuestro estilo de vida trajo peleas interminables con papá que te pusieron entre la espada y la pared. Papá tu héroe y yo...tu pequeño Sammy.

A partir de ahí papá cada vez era menos padre y más nuestro sargento. Tú te convertiste en el perfecto soldado, obediente, estoico, seguro y letal.

De los labios de nuestro padre nunca salieron las palabras pero su mensaje me llegó alto y claro: ¿Por qué no puedo ser más como tú?

Pero yo…quería más, olvidarme de la caza e ir a la universidad, anhelando siempre una normalidad de la que nunca formaría parte. Aunque lo intenté, fracasé, mi sangre está maldita, mi destino me persigue.

Hoy somos 2 hombres, viajando juntos en el Impala, nuestro hogar y "tu nena" como tú lo llamas. Cazando seres, salvando vidas, el negocio familiar. Soy alto, fuerte e independiente, soy el hombre que tú has levantado.

Tú mides 1'85 y yo 1´93, todavía no me has perdonado por sobrepasarte. Me llamas desagradecido, dices que es antinatural que un hermano pequeño sea más alto que el mayor, pero aún a veces se te escapa el "enano" ocasional. Otras me llamas monstruo gigante, el caso es insultar como te corresponde. Pero nunca te importó y nunca lo hará, cuán alto sea ni los músculos que tenga, que ya no sea un niño, que ya no sea inocente, siempre seré el hermano pequeño y siempre será tu trabajo cuidarme. De las palabras que utilizarías para describirme, estoy seguro que "mío" encabezaría la lista. A veces te he gritado irritado que dejes esta mierda posesiva y sobreprotectora y me revelo contra tí pidiéndote espacio, que me trates como a un igual, queriendo estar a tu lado y no a tu sombra. Pero no puedes evitarlo. Si apuntan con una pistola a tu sien no suplicas por tu vida, sólo me miras y oigo la conversación silenciosa en tus ojos: Tranquilo Sammy todo saldrá bien. Y yo confío en que así sea sólo porque tú lo dices. Tú siempre, mi confort y mi consuelo.

Nuestro carácter tan diferente: Tú, un arrogante mujeriego, cortés con las mujeres pero casi imposible de enamorar. Yo, un empollón amante de los libros que se sonroja sólo por tener que hablar a una chica guapa. La vergüenza de mi engreído hermano.

Pero aún hoy no puedes negarme nada, sólo tengo que poner mi mirada implorante o como tú lo llamas "mis ojos de cachorro" y te derrites ante mí. Me gritas irritado que no haga eso, que no es bueno para tu virilidad, que debí perder esa mirada cuando dejé de ser un bebé, y un montón de chorradas más que me hacen reír. Siempre burlándote de mí, sin tregua ni piedad, porque según tú es una de las ventajas de ser el mayor, es tu deber, y el mío es joderme. Llamándome Samanta por ser tan sensible, porque quiero hacerte hablar de sentimientos. Que alguna vez me digas la verdad: que no estás bien.

Pero entonces pones tu perfeccionada cara de nada, como siempre evitando palabras en las que las emociones estén involucradas. ¡Dios! Te arrojarías de un coche en marcha para huir de este tipo de conversación. Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme temiendo que lea tu expresión, ya que ambos dominamos el arte de hablar con los ojos. Papá sonreía asombrado por como podíamos tener auténticas conversaciones sólo con pequeños gestos faciales, en completa sintonía.

Así que te cierras totalmente, escondiéndote dentro de tí mismo, embotellando el dolor y empujándolo hacia abajo, envenenando tu interior. Ocultando tu tristeza unas veces bajo el disfraz del sarcasmo, o de la ira otras.

"Nunca dejes que te vean frágil". ¿No te das cuenta de que incluso dejándome compartir un poco de tu carga, todavía serás mi maldito héroe?

Pero te niegas a cualquier momento emotivo porque es lo que te inculcaron, enterrar la emoción, quieres pensar que de lo que no se habla no existe. La culpa, el dolor, son tan insoportables incluso sin palabras, que la idea de decirlo en voz alta es demasiado. Por eso, levantas muros con esos silencios incómodos y profundos, simplemente no puedes hacerlo, tienes miedo de abrirte porque sabes que te derrumbarás. Pero ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta, oigo claramente las palabras no dichas, te conozco tan bien como tú a mí, y se cuán roto estás.

Somos mucho más que compañeros de caza, mucho más que hermanos, tú morirías por mí y yo moriría por tí, la elección es fácil, es lo que hacemos, es lo que somos. Pero protegerme es en tí un acto reflejo, tu naturaleza, el amor convertido en obsesión. Ni siquiera eres consciente de cómo te pones delante de mí cuando un desconocido se me acerca, poniendo tu cuerpo como escudo hasta que sabes que no hay peligro, o de cómo siempre me dejas la cama más alejada de la puerta, y lo más curioso, la mano que pones delante de mí cuando vamos a cruzar una carretera, es tan ridículo… pero yo sonrío. Pequeños detalles que te hacen grande. Pero si eso te hace grande… ¿Cómo te califico cuando sacrificas tu alma por mí? Cuando vendes tu alma a un demonio de ojos rojos y vas al infierno a cambio de que yo vuelva de la muerte. ¿Cómo te pago eso?

Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, es lo que queda de nuestra pequeña familia. El colgante siempre en tu cuello, el amuleto que apenas te quitas y que te pones casi con reverencia, como un acto de honor. Me llamas Sammy a pesar de que te digo una y otra vez que es Sam. No sabes que secretamente me gusta que me llames por ese nombre de mascota, siempre que seas tú, a nadie más permito llamarme así, y lo más extraño, tú tampoco. Y cuando me dices Sam, duele, porque sólo lo haces cuando te he hecho enfadar o te he decepcionado, tantas veces lo hago...

Tras años de observación ni siquiera me hace falta hablar, sólo con echarme un vistazo sabes qué necesito.

En tu querido Impala, con ACDC sonando por milésima vez, te pido que bajes el volumen, y tú me respondes:

-Claro Sammy, lo que tú digas.- Y lo subes más, ¡hijo de perra!

Pero hoy tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, no te digo nada y finjo estar dormido para no preocuparte, no se qué puede ser pero tú has visto algo y directamente apagas la radio.

-¿Es una de tus visiones futuristas?- Preguntas con un tono sarcástico que no consigue del todo encubrir el temor de trasfondo.

-No, tranquilo, es sólo una jaqueca.- Oigo tu suspiro de alivio, se cuánto te asustan mis visiones, esta horrible habilidad que proviene de la maldita sangre de demonio que corre por mis venas sin que puedas hacer nada por remediarlo. Haciéndote sentir culpable y fracasado por no haberlo podido impedir. De verdad espero que la sangre que me une a tí sea más poderosa que la demoníaca. Se el miedo que sientes de que se cumpla el que dicen será mi destino: Liderar un ejército de demonios.

Me dices que eso es imposible, que soy un buen chico, no puedo ser maligno, y que de cualquier modo tú no lo permitirás.

Pero veo el dolor en tus ojos frente a la duda de si el lado oscuro que vive en mí, finalmente me transformará.

El terrible peso sobre tus hombros que puso nuestro padre justo antes de morir:

-Sálvalo, y si no puedes, mátalo.

Sólo por mí desobedecerías una orden directa de papá.

Intentas salvarme, por las buenas y por las malas, lo que haga falta.

Más que nunca me vigilas como un halcón. Cegado por la pura determinación y voluntad intentas salvarme, me ruegas y me ordenas que no use mis habilidades, que aunque sea para hacer el bien... es jugar con fuego. Lo último que quiero es fallarte, pero no sé si seré lo bastante fuerte, pues cada vez me es más difícil no sucumbir a ese placer insano en mi interior al destruir un ser sólo con la mente. Saboreando esa sensación de poder que me llena, y se encrespa caliente en mis entrañas como un amargo trago de wiski. Tan embriagador, emocionante y…aterrador.

Y una vez más te he fallado.

Tu mirada de decepción y terror cuando me viste beber sangre de demonio, cuando al fin descubriste mi oscuro y vergonzoso secreto. Intentando desintoxicarme de ese veneno rojo que me arrastra más y más a las tinieblas, me encierras en la habitación del pánico. A mí casi me cuesta la vida, y a tí te quiebra un poco más. Pero... aunque tú nunca me matarías prefieres verme muerto que convertido en un monstruo. En algo que cazar.

Y si muero, sé que vendrás conmigo, como tú mismo confesaste una vez, en aquel tono de voz sereno y carente de tu fanfarronería habitual:

"Si te vas, yo me voy, así de simple".

Y yo te creo, porque sé que sólo vives y respiras para mí, que no me dirás jamás que me quieres, pero nada podría evitar que lo hagas, porque yo soy el que te mantiene cuerdo, y tú el que me mantiene humano, que si yo no estuviera a tu lado ya habrías mordido el cañón de tu revólver, y eso me destroza.

La vida para tí ha sido todo menos justa, lo has dado todo, y lo que no te lo han robado, maltratando tu cuerpo para salvar vidas ajenas que ni te recuerdan. Y a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, visto y hecho, todavía eres un alma pura, desinteresado, generoso y leal hasta la exasperación. Pero no estás dispuesto a perder tu mejor trabajo, tu obra: Yo.

Nuestra vida demasiado dura, con demasiadas muertes de seres queridos en la misma guerra de siempre, a veces te refugias en la bebida, pero ni siquiera eso te trae un poco de paz. No bebes para olvidar tu infierno, sabes que no funciona, bebes para que no te importe. Con lágrimas de desesperación a punto de ser derramadas miras al cielo preguntando:

-¿Estás ahí Dios? Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.-

Y sin darte cuenta...rezas por primera vez en tu vida.

Jamás pensé verte así: tan frágil como el cristal. Gracias Dean, por ser quien eres. Espero que puedas salvarme, que nunca te rindas, si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda hacerlo, ese eres tú, confío en tí, porque tú eres…

"mi hermano mayor".


End file.
